


Stupid Kind of Love

by spiralicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru's greatest fantasy will come true if he can just get over one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jen, thank you for all your help and Kira, thank you for pinking. "Stupid Kind of Love" is also a fairly decent song by a band called All.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 58 "Penis," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Chouji tried to create an ideal setting. His parents were gone, and if anyone were to come over, not only was the front door locked, but he and Shikamaru were locked in his bedroom. He’d prepared a light lunch so that no one would be distracted by being hungry or too full. He had even patiently waited for Shikamaru to make the first move. Chouji had never put so much thought into planning a single event in his life.

Shikamaru vaguely noticed when his foot kicked a plate on the floor as Chouji rolled them over. It was pretty difficult to care, though. He closed his eyes, letting Chouji’s intoxicating gingery smell cloud his brain and go straight to his cock. His fingers threaded their way through Chouji’s surprisingly soft hair while they kissed, fighting for control; a mock battle Shikamaru had no intention of winning. Chouji inside of him was the subject of most of his nighttime fantasies, though it had yet to become a reality. Shikamaru shivered when he felt Chouji’s hand slide down his back to cup his ass. He lifted his hips to meet Chouji’s. He could feel Chouji trying to pull his pants down. Shikamaru helped as best he could, while grinding against him, until he panicked and put on the brakes.

Chouji banged his fist on the floor and tried to rein himself in after rolling off of Shikamaru. He really didn’t want to push him to do something he wasn’t ready for, but this happened every single time. It was frustrating. Obviously, something was wrong, he wasn’t that stupid. Every time they got close, Shikamaru pushed him away. Chouji was beginning to suspect that the problem was him. Maybe Shikamaru didn’t really want him… like that. He couldn’t bring himself to actually throw Shikamaru out, and rolling over, he faced away from him instead.

Shikamaru looked at Chouji. He felt horrible and frustrated. He didn’t mean to be a tease. He truly wanted to be with Chouji, it was just… Chouji’s cock was huge. It didn’t matter what strategy he’d come up with to get over his… fear at being ripped in half, some troublesome part of his brain always took over at the last minute. It didn’t help that being physical with Chouji made him slightly stupid. He needed to fix things. He kissed him apologetically.

Chouji would have none of it. He wasn’t about to get going again, just to be left hanging twice in one day. Not that ignoring Shikamaru seemed to deter him in the slightest.

Chouji sat up. "What the hell’s your problem? Is there something I’m doing wrong? Or not doing? Tell me what you want!" he snarled.

“I want you!” Shikamaru’s tone matched Chouji’s level of frustration.

Chouji felt like banging his head against the wall. “Then what’s the problem?!”

Shikamaru was not entirely sure how to explain. “…You’re enormous.” It no sooner left his mouth, than he realized how it had sounded.

“What?!” Chouji looked like he was about to go ballistic. If after all of this, it was his weight that was the issue...

Shikamaru immediately raised his hands apologetically. “No! Not like that… your cock is enormous.” The last part was almost unintelligible.

“Huh?” Now, Chouji was really confused.

Shikamaru muttered about everything being so troublesome. “I want to be with you, but every time we get to where it is really going to happen…”

“You chicken out.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Yes.”

Chouji thought very hard. “Um, you know we could... do it the other way around.” Chouji emphasized the point with awkward hand gestures.

"Yeah, but I want..." he trailed off, embarrassed to voice his own fantasies, "Besides, I don't know what I am doing, it could be awful."

“Oh.” Chouji hadn’t considered that. “We don’t have to jump right to that…”

Shikamaru looked up hopefully. “You’d be okay with that?”

“We can take it slow. I thought you were the smart one.”

“I think you make me stupid.”


End file.
